


Not Our Song

by LarielRomeniel



Series: LoT Drabbles [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Future Fic, Gen, Implied CaptainCanary, Post LoT 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard doesn’t appreciate Cisco’s taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to DC. The song belongs to Starship. Only my imagination belongs to me, and unfortunately it’s not earning me any money these days.

Cisco stormed into the workroom. “Yo, Captain Cold! What’d you do to my iPod?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Cisco held up the ice-coated iPod. “Yeah, but why?”

“Did you listen to what you put on there?”

Cisco looked confused. “Thought you’d like that stuff. Captain and Tennille is kinda old school but you’re…”

“ _Don’t_ say it.”

“So why?”

“‘ _Sara._ ’ By Starship. Do you know the lyrics?”

“Nooo.” Uncertainly.

 _“‘We’re fire and ice/the dream won’t come true_ ,’” Leonard quoted. “ _Not_ what I want to hear.” He stalked out.

Cisco shook his head. “The Waverider’d better get here soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love/hate relationship with the song “Sara.” Beautiful song, bad associations. I heard it on the radio this morning and got depressed. It expressed itself here.
> 
> MSWord thinks this story has 100 words. AO3 disagrees. Hmm.


End file.
